A car is provided with a seat as a slide body slidable about a floor of a cabin as a car body. The seat is provided with an electronic device such as a sitting sensor sensing whether or not a passenger seats on the seat. Therefore, the car including the slidable seat is provided with a various wiring harness guiding apparatus guiding a wiring harness between the floor and the seat for connecting the electronic device arranged at the seat and an electronic device fixed at the floor (see Patent Document 1).
The wiring harness guiding apparatus described in Patent Document 1 includes a wiring harness rail arranged in parallel to a support rail providing slidably a support body supporting a foot portion of the seat, and a protector arranged slidably at the wiring harness rail so as to slide interlockingly with the seat. The support rail and the wiring harness rail are arranged under a floor mat. The wiring harness rail includes a protector moving member arranging slidably the protector, which the wiring harness is provided, and an excess length receiving section receiving the excess length of the wiring harness. The protector projects through a slit arranged at the floor mat toward the cabin so as to lead one end of the wiring harness toward the seat arranged in the cabin.
Such usual wiring harness guiding apparatus has a large number of components, and requires a large mount space. Furthermore, the floor mat of a car, in which the wiring harness guiding apparatus is provided, is required to have another slit for projecting the protector therethrough to the cabin other than the slit for projecting the support body into the cabin. It is troublesome that many slits must be arranged at the floor mat.
A wiring harness guiding apparatus 100 described in Patent Document 2 includes a support body 103 supporting a foot portion 102 of a seat 101; a support rail 104 arranging slidably the support body 103; and a winding device winding the excess length of the wiring harness 105 into a spiral shape so as to receive it in a housing 107, as shown in FIG. 13.
According to the winding device 106, one end 105a of the wiring harness 105 which is led from a lead out opening 107a of the housing 107, is led through an opening arranged at one end of the support rail 104 into the support rail 104 and passed through the support rail 104, and passed through a guide pipe (not shown) arranged inside the support body 103, and led through an opening arranged at the support body 103 to an outside of the support body 103, and to the foot portion 102. In FIG. 13, the floor mat is omitted, and is provided with a slit, which the support body 103 arranged slidably at the support rail 104 projects through.
The winding device 106 includes a housing 107, a reel 132 and a spiral spring 133 as shown in FIG. 14. The reel 132 is supported by a shaft at the center area of the housing 107, and the other end 105b of the wiring harness 105 is led out from the central area so as to be fixed at the central area. Thereby, when the reel 132 is rotated in one direction, the wiring harness 105 is wound around it. One end of the spiral spring 133 is fixed at the housing 107 and the other end of the spiral spring 133 is engaged with the reel 132. The spiral spring generates a bias force for rotating the reel 132 in the one direction. The wiring harness 105 is wound by the bias force, or pulled against the bias force and supported continuously with tension.
In such wiring harness guiding apparatus 100, the wiring harness 104 is pulled in the support rail 104, and the wiring harness rail described in Patent Document 1 is eliminated, so that amount space for arranging the wiring harness rail is not required, and number of slits provided at the floor mat can be reduced.